118th Hunger Games - 'The Water Games'
by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN
Summary: OPEN SYOT. Another year, another Hunger Games. Each District will present two teenagers as tributes for the Capital. They will fight in a high tech gladiatorial arena where only one will make it out alive. Sand and dust cover a desolate desert city in a valley where the vicious sun bakes all living things in this Arabian inspired arena which shall be dubbed 'The Water Games'.
1. The Previous Games

**The Year Previous**

The tribute from District 2 ran through the forest. This was it. There was only one other left. The hulking sixteen year old boy had one hand gripped onto a long knife as he ran. He knew exactly where he was headed. He felt a purpose in each stride. There was no way he could lose now. The weight of his backpack filled with supplies pressed heavily on his shoulders. He grabbed the straps of the backpack and tossed the bag to the ground. There was no purpose for the supplies anymore. All that he needed was the knife in his hand.

The bright, scorching hot sun would peer in and out from up top the trees above as he ran. Sweat dripped down his face and soaked through his shirt. There was pain in his left knee that made him squint every few steps. His knee had a massive gash, given to him by the female District 4 tribute. He was getting close, the random trees he passed started to become familiar. The path became clear to him. Strained and tired, his muscles agonizing, the sting from all his cuts and bruises.

An axe swung at his face but missed. Gritting his teeth and gripping his knife as hard as he could the District 2 tribute crouched down and tackled his attacker in the stomach. The attacker fell to the ground but was quick to her feet. The two tributes, from District 2 and 7 stared back at each other. The District 7 tribute kept her axe right at her side. She took a deep breath and then charged at the other tribute.

Her speed surprised the District 2 tribute. She readied her swing as she approached. In response he charged at her as well with his knife pointed out held in the middle of his stomach. Her swing was too quick but her timing was off. The tip of the axe grazed his chest as it swung right in front of him. Without a second to lose in this instant of vulnerability he grabbed her shoulder and stabbed his knife into her stomach.

She did not scream. Nor did she cry. She stared at him with broken hollow eyes holding back pain, sorrow, and tears. He pulled the knife out. Blood gushed out of her wound. She fell to the ground on her side.

His hand began to shake as he dropped the blood dripping knife. He looked up to the sky as he heard the final cannon sound. Slowly he began to chuckle to himself. He did it. He survived. He won.

**Author's Note and Introduction to this story**

Hello everyone. I have decided to do my own SYOT story. The form and rules for submitting a tribute are on my profile. Feel free to submit as many characters as you'd like. If I don't get enough I'll have to fill in the spots with my own characters but if I must create my own characters they will be bloodbath. That's about it.

I want to make meaningful story arcs and character progressions for your characters, make them truly feel a part of a story while still creating a cohesive story that works well on its own. Each character is a puzzle piece, putting them together in the right way can create a great story and I want to try.

This story will probably be a little different than you're used to. I'm thinking writing it in 3rd person rather than 1st like most SYOT stories. Because I feel having it from the 3rd person, allows for more surprises and suspense of what happens next. Plus I can show character's thoughts and emotions in third person anyway.


	2. Pre Reapings Show

**Hunger Games Retrospective Television Program**

The television set lit up. Three puffy chairs were aligned in a semi circle. The man sitting in the middle had violet frosted curly hair, and a matching violet colored suit. "Welcome back ladies and gentleman of Panem! This is the Hunger Games Retrospective, where we look back at all the thrills and chills of the last year's Hunger Games. I am your host Senor Lavender. With me as always is my Hunger Games co-commentator Doxsin Peppers! And joining us for this evening is Capital personality, veteran escort, and all around lovely lady Gertrude Trevars!"

"Happy to be here Lavender." Doxsin spoke sitting on the chair to Lavender's left. He was a short skinny man with dark skin, wavy blue hair and a matching blue suit.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Gertude spoke in a high pitched voice and a thick capitol accent, sitting to Lavender's right. She was a large woman with bright blond hair done up, and an elaborate red dress.

"Well, let's get right into it." Lavender spoke with excitement. "Doxsin, take us through last year's games, the 117th Hunger Games!"

Doxsin nodded and turned and looked into the camera. "Last year it was an exciting games full of treachery and tribulations. We saw an arena split into four quarters each with a unique feel and environment. The two tributes from District 1 entered the arena as the odds on favourites, only to be betrayed by the other careers during the bloodbath and killed. In the end it was Griggs Watson, the male tribute from District 2 who survived till the end and after a quick battle with the female tribute from District 7, became the victor."

Lavender turned to Gertrude. "It was another impressive showing by District 2 who is on quite a roll. They have won three times in the last 5 years. Gertrude, as the District 2 escort, can you give us some insights as to why District 2 has been so dominant in recent years."

"Well Lavender, it's simple really." Gertrude began to explain. "District 2 takes great pride in sending their tributes to the games. It is a hard working, determined people in that district. That's all there is to it."

"Wonderful." Lavender commented. "Now, it is time for everyone's favourite part of the show, when we chose our Kill of the Games! I'll start with you Doxsin."

"It's an easy choice of me Lavender. I already mentioned it in my summary. It has to be the death of District 1's male tribute. An absolute brute, the lad made his presence felt immediately in the games when he caved in the face of the male tribute from District 9. Recognizing the boy's incredible strength, the female tribute from District 2 took the first opportunity that presented itself to lodge her sword right through his chest from behind. It caught everyone by surprise, even the other tributes and it changed the entire landscape of the games from that moment on. And for those reasons it is my Kill of the Games!"

"A spectacular kill for sure, but I am going to have to disagree with you Doxsin that it was the Kill of the Games." Gertrude said. "For me the kill of the games has to be the District 4 female, who was killed by Griggs Watson from District 2 and in my opinion guaranteed his victory. It was a harsh battle that lasted several minutes in the rainy bog. After the girl from District 4 sliced Griggs' knee, many thought he would not be able to recover. But his weakness was all a play to lure her close, thinking she now had an easy kill. Only for him to spin around and in one motion decapitate her. We've seen some great decapitations over the years. But I think that one is one of the best, and without a doubt, the Kill of the Games."

Lavender nodded his head. "Both excellent choices, I would just like to briefly highlight the male tribute from District 11, only thirteen years old who surprised many by killing the much larger eighteen year old boy from District 8, in a magnificent display of patience and determination."

"With a sling on top of that." Gertrude added.

"Truely, David versus Goliath." Doxsin said.

"Well, I'd like to thank my guests for joining me this evening." Lavender spoke. "You'll be sure to see Doxsin alongside me when coverage begins for the next Hunger Games. Gertrude, best of luck in District 2, who knows, me might be seeing yet another District 2 victor."

Lavender reached over and kissed Gertrude's hand. He then turned and addressed the camera. "Be sure to stay tuned. Coming up I have a very special guest. This year's Gamemaker, Partree Sampson! I'll be sure to pray every little bit of info about this year's arena as I can from him. So don't go anywhere, and remember. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I thought it would be interesting to write a post-hunger games analysts program, similar to a post-superbowl show. We got to see some of the secondary Capitol characters. I also made sure to make it very short.

This SYOT is still very much open. I only have 5 tributes so far. The sooner I get a complete District the sooner I can start writing the reapings. The tribute form along with the rules and guidelines can all be found on my profile. Thank you for reading.


	3. District 1

**Reaping Day, District 1**

**Jemima Kingston (18)**

Jemima would be the first to admit it. She was scared. The reapings of district 1 was never much of a concern. It was District 1 for pete's sake. Brutes are supposed to be lining up to volunteer. But not this year, there something in the air. District 1 hadn't had a victor in nearly 10 years, something that had never happened before. Worse yet, last year they had the best tributes they'd had in years and neither of them lasted past the bloodbath after they were betrayed by the other careers. Jemima heard a rumor no one in the academy wanted to volunteer this year. All she could do was wish and hope it was not true. Besides she had more important things to worry about.

Jemima opened the door of her apartment. She was returning from picking up some fruit, to ease the morning. Anything to keep her mind off the reapings that were happening in just a few hours. Jemima was slightly tanned with chocolate brown eyes. She wore her wavy obsidian hair loose that reached her lower back. After a couple of steps a small feline came darting over to her. Jemima knelt down and gave the cat a quick little pet. "Good morning Splotches. Where is your mommy?"

Suddenly the sound of something shattering echoed through the apartment. Jemima quickly ran over to the kitchen to see her roommate and bestfriend Nissa standing over a broken pot. "Nissa!" Jemima called out in concern.

Nissa began to shiver and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I just. I just." Nissa stumbled through her words.

Jemima rushed over and pulled Nissa into an embrace. "It's okay." Jemima tried to assure her. Nissa's trembling slowly began to decrease. Nissa was viciously attacked by her brother less than a year ago, it left her emotionally traumatized. Jemima took it upon herself to take care of her. It could be a struggle at times, but Jemima did not mind. "Everything's okay." Jemima whispered.

Nissa buried her head in Jemima's shoulder. "It's not okay! The reapings are today. I have a bad feeling. I just know something terrible is going to happen. You weren't here. I thought I'd make some tea but I-,"

"Don't worry." Jemima spoke, trying to calm her down. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Not while we're together. I won't allow it."

"What if we're separated?" Nissa asked.

Jemima left their embrace and looked right into Nissa's eyes. "I'll never leave you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

**Calix Cutter (18)**

Calix threw a throwing star right into the heart of the straw dummy. Calix was tall and slim, slightly tan with a few faded freckles. His hair was golden blond, cut short and straight. He paused and looked over at his friend Starr. "What happens next?"

A smirk appears on Starr's face. "You took out the first dummy but gave enough time to allow dummy two to move in closer." Starr walked over and grabbed the second straw dummy and moved it closer to Calix's position. "Your move."

Calix observed his surroundings. He had one dummy now closer to him but also a third dummy off to his side about fifteen feet away. In this position, what were his best odds? Take out dummy 2 or 3. The closest weapon he could reach for was another throwing star. He'd need to reach with his left hand to pull out the sword, which is his weak hand. He still has a clear line of sight of dummy 3. He decided that was his next target. He threw the second throwing star at the third dummy. "How's that?" Calix asked Starr.

"Well." Dazzle spoke. Both Starr and Calix turned to see Dazzle walk over. "Allow me." Dazzle said, as he passed Starr. Dazzle walked over and picked up dummy 2 and moved it right up next to where Calix was standing. He then grabbed the arm of the straw dummy and made a slashing move across Calix's chest. "You're dead."

"Come on man, the other guy didn't even approach, he had to have some kind of distance weapon. I can't dodge that as easily as a melee attack, I needed to take them out first." Calix attempted to explain his tactics.

Dazzle just shook his head. "He didn't approach because he didn't have a weapon."

Calix turned to Starr, all she could do was shrug. "Dazzle's right."

"Damn it." Calix cursed.

"You've got to stop relying on distance if you want any chance of survival in the arena." Dazzle told him.

"Dazzle!" Starr protested. "Don't say something like that!"

"No, he's right." Calix spoke. "Even a sharp stick or rock can be devastating close range. I need to keep it in mind."

"You even told your brother you're going to volunteer?" Dazzle asked. "It'd be pretty stupid not to say anything before hand."

"Not yet, but I will." Calix said.

"By the way, I heard nobody was planning on volunteering on the girl's side. Seems like after the embarrassment we suffered last year, they've all chickened out." Dazzle said. Calix clenched a fist.

Starr walked up and punched Dazzle in the stomach. "That 'embarrassment' was Jade's girlfriend you asshole!"

"I'll catch you guys later." Calix spoke as he turned and exited the training facility. Calix was planning on volunteering today. He was never pegged as a volunteer. After what happened to the District 1 tributes last year, there was much less enthusiasm to volunteer this year. It did not deter Calix. He was never the strongest, but what he lacked in strength he made up for in smarts. He even helped build the whole tactics scenario at the facility he just participated in with Starr. She and Dazzle had been helping him practice all kinds of different scenarios everyday for the past few weeks.

It would be tough telling his twin brother Jade. Most expected he'd be the one to volunteer this year, not Calix. But Jade had become romantically involved with the female tribute from last year. After her death during the bloodbath of the last games it changed him. He went into a deep depression. He became sombre and unstable. It wasn't easy for Calix to deal with.

Calix walked through his house's from door. Right there in front of him stood Jade. "Brother..." Calix spoke.

"I heard you're volunteering. What fuck is wrong with you?" Jade called out in anger.

"I refuse to let our District become the laughing stock of Panem!" Calix asserted. "I will show them we won't be outsmarted by those brutes of District 2!" Calix spoke with conviction. He took a deep breath and stared right into his brothers eyes. "I won't let her death be in vain."

Jade stood there, tears began to fall down his face. "It should be me."

Calix walked up and embraced his brother. He held him tightly. "You've suffered enough. This is my responsibility now."

**The Reapings**

Jemima walked through the security, she walked closely with Nissa, one arm over her shoulders at all time. They were shuffled together into the 18 year old girls section. Jemima saw the sombre faces of all the other girls. She hoped with all her might Nissa wouldn't be picked. She'd never make it in the games. Even the thought of it shook her to the core.

"Welcome everyone!" The escort spoke on the stage. "Happy Hunger Games! I can't wait to see who our two tributes shall be this year. Shall we begin? Starting with the girls!"

Jemima hung her head. Please not Nissa. Please not Nissa. Anyone but Nissa.

"Jemima Kingston."

Jemima's eyes widened. It couldn't be. She felt her knees buckle as she fell onto all fours. She covered her face with her hand. It can't be real. She promised her. Tears began to pour down her face. She felt the soft touch of two hands ontop of her head. "I'm sorry Nissa. I'm so sorry." Jemima was barely able to mutter through the tears. Two peacekeepers entered the section and grabbed Jemima's arms. They began to pull her away. Jemima looked up and saw Nissa's terrified face watching her be dragged further away. "No!" Jemima cried out reaching for Nissa as the distance between them grew.

Calix gritted his teeth. Wasn't anyone going to volunteer? Is this what this district had come to? The rumors were true. There would be no female volunteer this year. He watched as Jemima was dragged to the stage. He knew Jemima. The arena was no place for a healer like her.

"Time for the boys." The escort spoke into the microphone.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Calix yelled out. He immediately broke away from the eighteen year olds section. He walked with pure confidence as he ascended the stairs to the stage. Calix walked right up to the microphone. "My name is Calix Cutter. I will bring honor to our District once more!" He then turned to Jemima who was still fighting tears. "Deep breath." He whispered to her. "Wipe away the tears. Fix your posture. You're not a career. But god damn it act like it. For Nissa," He told her.

Jemima nodded her head. He was right. She had to be strong. She knew Calix had been strong for his brother the past year. She had someone too, someone who depended on her. She wiped away her tears and looked on at the crowd staring back at her. She needed to win, no matter what. She needed to return to Nissa. The girl she loves.

**Author's Notes**

So that is the District 1 reapings, I hope you enjoyed reading them. I feel I was able to really connect this chapter with the mythos outlined last chapter about the games the previous year. Hopefully it works. I thought about doing a chapter with an interview with the Gamemaker but felt I said enough in the story description that it wasn't really necessary to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Plus, you all want the reapings to happen and be done with anyway. I am also going to try and keep the reapings as brief as I can so they don't take forever.

I also only have 10/24 tributes so far, so I still need many more tributes. So please keep sending in those tribute forms.


	4. District 2

**Reaping Day, District 2**

**Cloelia Willows (18)**

Cloelia stared down at her opponent. Cloelia was slim and toned. Her dark blonde hair done up in a bun. She gripped her wooden sword and waited for her opponent's next move. The young female opponent charged at Cloelia. With ease, Cloelia knocked the feet out from under her opponent and positioned her wooden sword right at the neck of her opponent.

"Excellent! Very good." Cloelia's instructor praised. "You will make our district proud Cloelia."

Cloelia bowed to her instructor, she definitely enjoyed the praise. She then reached down and pulled her opponent back up to her feet. "That hurt Isobel?" Cloelia asked.

"A little." Isobel admitted as she caressed her bruised bottom.

"Good." Cloelia said with smile. "It's supposed to."

A young man began to clap as he approached. "Cloelia, you really are lucky to have such a good friend like Isobel who lets you beat her up all the time." The young man received a friendly punch in the arm from Isobel.

"So what's the news Alex?" Cloelia asked.

"It seems Lucius Slate is planning to volunteer for the boys." Alex informed her.

Cloelia was not surprised. It was pretty obvious this was going to be Lucius' year. Still, they never got along. He was an arrogant alpha male, which would make it quite frustrating having to work with him in the career alliance. Cloelia always liked being in control and being the center of attention. On the bright side she wouldn't feel bad at all killing that dick.

**Cassius Slate (17)**

Cassius charged at his opponent. He was tall, lightly tan, and well built with muscle. He had short dark brown hair with a slight fringe. He tackled his opponent to the dirty ground. They were in a crammed alleyway. He sucker punched his opponent right in the face. His opponent tossed him off. "Come on Roland that all you got?" Cassius teased.

Roland wiped the blood from his chin. "I'm just getting started." The two young men continued their scuffle until Cassius was able to pin Roland onto the ground.

"I knew I'd find you two brutes here." Lewis spoke as he perched himself on the side wall of the alleyway.

Cassius let go of Roland. Both teens were covered in dust, sweat, and blood. They stood up and faced Lewis. "What is it you rat?" Roland asked.

Lewis gave off a slight smirk on the side of his mouth. "Oh nothing. I just came to see how Cassius was dealing with the news his brother was going to volunteer today. And it looks like he's taking it exactly as I'd expect him to. With a fight."

"He's not going to volunteer." Cassius spoke directly.

"Uh, no. I'm pretty certain he's going to volun-," Lewis began to correct him before he figured it out. "Oh."

Roland turned to Cassius. "You're really going to volunteer from under him?"

"I'm not going to stand idly by as he takes all the glory. I won't allow it." Cassius said with determination. His brother was only a year older and had been primed to compete since they were kids. This meant Cassius was stuck completely in his brother's shadow. His parents paid little attention to him. His brother got all the attention, all the care. Cassius despised it, he despised his brother. But he felt okay now, because he was finally going to show everyone who was the superior brother.

**The Reapings**

Cloelia entered into the town square. She checked in and walked over to the eighteen year old females section. She paid little attention to those around her. All she could do was stare at the stage. Her foot tapped obsessively on the ground as she waited for it to begin.

The District 2 escort, Gertrude Trevars finally approached the microphone. "Good evening everyone and Happy Hunger Games. Before I begin, there is someone I'd like to introduce for all of you. The winner of last year's Hunger Games, from your District, Griggs Watson!"

A young man walked to the center of the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers. They began to chant Griggs' name. Cloelia just stood there and did nothing. She closed her eyes. That needed to be her. There was nothing she wanted more than to hear her name be chanted, welcomed home as a hero. She needed it with every fibre of her being.

"Alright, it is time to begin!" Gertrude spoke. "We will start with the girls!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Cloelia called out. She walked forward, she looked calm and composed for the camera. Inside she struggled hard not to smile. This was what she desired, to have all eyes on her. She walked up the stairs to the stage and went right up to the microphone. "My name is Cloelia Willows, I will be the face of these games, so take a good look."

Gertrude clapped her hands for Cloelia before she walked back over to the microphone. "And now for the boys."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Someone screamed out. It caught Cloelia off guard, she nearly lost her calm composure. Whoever it was, it wasn't Lucius. She observed the crowd and saw a boy quickly leave the seventeen year olds section and went right for the stage. It took a second for her to recognize him. Lucius' brother. She didn't even know his name.

Cassius marched right up to the microphone. "My name is Cassius Slate. I am your tribute and I will win. And that victory will be mine alone!"

With that Cassius turned and walked over to where Cloelia stood. Cloelia could not help but grin. She wasn't expecting this, but it definitely played in her favor. "Well, Lucius' little brother. Let's see what you're made of." She whispered to him.

**Goodbyes**

The door opened. Lucius went through the security. Once he was free from it he immediately charged at Cassius. Lucius tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled for a few seconds before the peacekeepers stepped in and pulled Lucius off of Cassius. "You fucking bastard! This was my year!" Lucius yelled out in anger as he was held back by the peacekeepers.

"The last eighteen years have been your fucking year! Getting all the attention, getting all the praise!" Cassius yelled back. "No more! Glory will be mine! I'm done being in your shadow. When I win no one will even remember your name. Your times over brother, just accept it."

Lucius tried to break free from the peacekeepers but they were able to restrain him. "You're still that pathetic selfish little boy you've always been." Lucius spoke with venom. He spat right on Cassius' face.

Cassius wiped away the spit from his face. "Get him out of here. I never want to see your ugly face again. Goodbye brother."

**Author's Notes**

I hope you enjoyed this short reaping. Most of them will follow this sort of format, a quick introduction and then straight into the reapings. Even with such short chapters I do try to create as much of a detailed introduction to each character as I can. This one did also have the brief goodbyes scene, but I'll only be including them when there is a situation like this one that allows for an important character moment. There are still plenty of spots open so I need more tributes. A thank you for everyone who has already submitted one. Please feel free to review or PM your thoughts on the story and tributes so far, I love to engage with my readers and hear what you think about the story. Thank you for reading.


	5. District 6

**Reaping Day, District 6**

**Jacqueline "Jacky" Ward (17)**

Jacky waited patiently. She had olive skin, and was very thin. Her hair was dark brown, it reached her shoulders. She waited behind the corner in an alleyway, observing the transaction take place. The baker stood in front of his store with the customer. The baker had his hand out for the customer to drop a few precious coins into his hand for a loaf of bread. Jacky was waiting for the perfect moment, right when the transaction happened, right when money was about to be transferred over, and right when neither the baker nor the customer was sure whose responsibility it was to make chase.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins. Now was the time to strike. Jacky slowly left the alleyway and walk in their direction. The man placed his fist full of change right over the bakers open palm. Right when the man opened his fist and the coins began to fall in the air, that moment Jacky ran straight into their arms. She knocked the coins onto the ground and snatched the bread. The two men scrambled down onto the ground for the coins, as she sprinted away. They'd be arguing over whose money it was well before they'd think to chase after her.

She ran down an alleyway, jumped over a fence, crossed some railtracks, and made it safely to an open junkyard. There she began to devour the bread. It was the best food she'd had in weeks. Normally she'd fight for the scraps at the state home she lived in. Scrapping with the other poor starving kids for whatever morsels of foods they could get. But today was special. It was reaping day. Jacky felt a little invincible on reaping day. Because even if she got caught stealing, she'd still need to report to the reapings, and if she got picked she might avoid the lashings. What a morbid thought. Still, stealing almost made her feel nostalgic, remembering the days of her childhood. After her mother died in a factory accident, she was homeless and alone, living on the streets, stealing and pick pocketing to survive. That was until she got caught a couple times and sent to the state home. She still has the scares from those floggings. As much as she hated the thought of getting caught, she still loves the thrill.

**Boeing Hellman (13)**

Boeing sat at his kitchen table waiting patiently. He had pale skin, he was short and thin. He had curly brown hair that falls in his face. Boeing's father walked in through the front door. "Daddy!" Boeing called out as he ran over and gave his father a hug.

Boeing's mother entered the kitchen and saw his father had arrived. "Where's the bread you were picking up?" She asked.

Boeing's father shook his head. "Some street urchin came and snatched it right out of my hands when I was handing the baker my coins. I ended up getting in an argument with the baker. I felt I hadn't paid him yet, he felt differently. It caused quite the scene."

"It's okay daddy, we don't need bread." Boeing spoke as he broke his embrace. His father smiled and rustled Boeing's hair.

"Still, we don't have much to eat. I wanted to make sure Boeing had something good to eat before the reaping." Boeing's mother spoke in disappointment. "I know how nervous he was last year. I don't want him to go through that again with an empty stomach."

"It's okay mommy. I'm not afraid. I know I won't be picked." Boeing said. It was true, he was super nervous last year. His stomach hurt a lot. But he grew a lot this year. In math class they explained just how little chance it was that they would be reaped, it took away a lot of his fear.

"That's right champ. Your name is in there so little times. It's practically impossible. Plus it'd probably kill your mother and me if you were selected. And we don't want that." Boeing's father said with a big smirk.

"Come here, both of you." Boeing's mother spoke. The three members of the Hellman family came together in one big hug.

**The Reapings**

When Boeing entered after getting signed in and the blood taken, he walked to the thirteen year old boy section. Last year he was so afraid because he didn't know what he was doing, but this year he knew exactly what was happening and where to go. He spotted his good friend Paul. "Hey man." Boeing greeted him.

"Hey Boeing, how you feeling? Scared?" Paul asked.

Boeing shook his head. "Not really. Not this time. You want to come over after? We can play trains."

"Of course." Paul said. "Sounds fun."

Jacky was shuffled along with the rest of the seventeen year old girls into their section. She hated the reapings, what a pathetic show by the capitol. She hated it just as much as she hated the rest of the capital and everything it represented. All it meant to her was the grumble in her stomach she felt most days. But not day, that bread filled her up quite nice.

The escort walked up to the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games! Ladies first!" The escort reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jacqueline Ward!"

Jacky made a fist. God damn it. Hadn't she suffered enough? All she could think was Fuck the Capitol. Fuck everything. Two peacekeepers entered the section. One reached over and grabbed her arm. She jerked it away from him. She then began her march to the stage. It was easy for her to act brave. The arena didn't scare her. Every day she fought for her life, fought starvation, floggings. The arena wouldn't be much different.

Boeing watched as the female tribute walked up the stairs. She looked so thin, her clothes were torn and she looked filthy. Not the best representation of their district.

"Excellent! Now onto the boys." The escort spoke.

"Boeing Hellman."

Boeing stood there in shock. He didn't believe it. Fear began to take over. He looked at his friend Paul who looked in complete disbelief. "Mommy." Boeing whispered.

Jacky looked over the crowd as she saw the peacekeepers heading over to the 13 year olds section. She heard the most terrifying shriek. It came from the adults. She could only imagine that was probably the boy's mother.

The boy was dragged up onto the stage by the peacekeepers. Jacky gave him a good look over. He looked so soft and clean. There was no way he'd survive in the arena. The boy stood right up next to her. Tears flowed down his face. "Hey kid." Jacky said.

"What?" Boeing asked, trying to wipe away his tears.

"See these scars?" Jacky pointed at the dozen scars on her right arm alone from all the floggings.

"Yeah." Boeing said.

"I've been through hell and back, and have the scars to show for it. I'm not afraid, but you should be."

Boeing had never been so scared in his life.

**Author's Notes**

Okay so here we jump a little ahead to District 6, just because they were the next complete district when I started writing it. I'll probably try and keep it mostly in order after this.

I still need 3 boys, from District 4, 8 and 11. I had accepted one for 4 but I wasn't happy with him so I opened it up again. If you've checked my profile I wrote a little thing about what I'm looking for with these next few tributes so I'll just copy paste it here:

Alright, I do not need anymore bloodbaths. I have not been too picky so far in the tributes I've selected. I've mostly taken who I've gotten. I might be a little bit choosier for these last few just so I don't have an abundance of similar characters. The three slots are all boys. Here is a list of characters I am NOT looking for: Evil sociopaths, super smart tributes, Jerks, tributes who are mostly angry or hateful, characters who are always bitter and hate the capitol and everything, anyone related to or associated with a previous tribute or victor. Again these are the kinds of tributes I DON'T want. Feel free to PM me and ask about what I might be looking for before you submit your tribute.

I hope this helps in creating these last few tributes so we get a good diverse cast. Till Next Time.


End file.
